Mutual Agreement
by AlessandraDC
Summary: Karai and Raphael have made an arrangement that meets both their needs. Thanks to Koalagriton for helping me with this! (Originally published 10/2016)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai waits impatiently on the darkened rooftop, overlooking the city. The location has been strategically chosen by her. Shrouded in the shadows cast by the taller structures surrounding it, the location is far away from their respective homes or usual patrol routes. A chill wind sweeps around Karai as she taps her fingers on her forearm - her only movement despite her nervousness. She contemplates this game she has decided to play and the promise of danger is both alluring and terrifying to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai feels his presence before she sees him and turns toward the turtle, watching his muscles ripple under his dark skin as he approaches, stalking and predatory. She feels a little thrill rush through her and smiles in anticipation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Finally. I was starting to wonder if you'd show," she exudes an air of impatience, aiming to remind the turtle that her time is valuable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told ya I'd be here," he responds with a slight frown. His brothers know better than to question his commitments, but this is Karai. They are not that well-acquainted, yet. Her demeanor gives him pause and he takes a moment to gain control over anything that might give away his eagerness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai hops onto the ledge behind her, never taking her eyes off the other, "At least your brother knows to be punctual." She watches him carefully for a moment, judging his reaction and she's pleased when his frown deepens. After a moment, Karai continues, "So, I can't have Leonardo, but I can have you?" Karai and Raphael had struck this uncertain truce one night, after she had been caught tailing the leader. At the time, the kunoichi had been unsure if Raphael really meant to go through with this bargain of theirs. But now he stood before her and she was eager to play./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The red-banded turtle nods, "That was the deal. You stay away from Leo and I'll do whatever ya want."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you trying to protect your brother, Raphael?" Karai leans back on her hands casually and raises an eyebrow at him. She really is curious about the turtle's motivations. Truthfully, Karai doubts that Raphael is driven to protect his brother. If knowledge of their rendezvous reaches the leader, she is sure Leonardo would be crushed. In fact, she is counting on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael huffs and shakes his head, "Leo's too good. He deserves better than you." He remains standing away from her, with arms crossed. Raphael appears uncertain. His earlier air of cockiness wavering slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai does not take offense to his comment. She knows what and who she is. It is too bad the terrapin leader has not yet figured that out. Leonardo still gets the same lovestruck look in his eyes every time they meet. He continues to hopelessly chase her salvation and Karai knows she owns a piece of him. Even more now, that she has ensnared his brother as well. "Hm, but not you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Raphael responds and he seems to gain some of his confidence back. His head tilts slightly and he says with a chuckle, "I'm an asshole. I know that. And I'm definitely not too good to do this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael approaches her with powerful strides, pulling off his mask and letting the red fabric flutter to the ground behind him as he closes the distance between him and Karai. At this moment, he's not part of a team, he's not a brother, or a son. There is no code to follow, no honor to consider, or chastisement ringing in his ears. Raphael is focused on one thing only and that is holding up his end of the bargain. He has promised to fulfill the temptress sitting before him. Karai spreads her knees for him as he steps in between her legs and presses their bodies together. His large hands braced at either side of her body on the ledge where she still sits. It only takes a moment before she feels his hot, rock-hard length pressed at her core, throbbing with need against her. She takes an appreciative look; his cock is thick and tinged purple at the head. "Eager, aren't' you?" She says with a smirk and earns a glare in return. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai pushes the turtle back for a moment, so that she can undress. Raphael tries to help her, but his trembling hands belie his nervousness and Karai pushes them away. She slips her black leggings down, revealing nothing underneath but smooth, toned skin. "Oh fuck..." comes the whispered exclamation from the red banded turtle. Raphael barely manages to reign in his impulse to bury himself inside her. Karai can see the lust plainly written across his face. She sits back again and crooks her finger at him, calling him closer. Raphael wastes no time and closes the distance between them once more, his warm breath caressing her face. She looks up at him, watching his bright green eyes trail along the line of her jaw and linger for an instant on her lips. Karai licks them softly, almost in expectation, and waits. For just a moment, Karai sees how young Raphael is and wonders if this is his first time. She contemplates the betrayal she is weaving and the pain it will undoubtedly cause, but she is pulled from her reverie by his words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hate you," he says, pouring every fiber of his being into those words like it's really a fact./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai's resolve is strengthened by his spite, unbeknownst to him. "I hate you too," she returns his words with a smile. "Now, that we have that settled… fuck me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael positions himself, one hand braced on the cement edge and the other gripping her waist, before thrusting into her violently. Karai gasps loudly and throws her head back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, yes…," she hisses. Karai has never felt this full. She is swept away by pain and pleasure as the muscular male sets a punishing rhythm. Her hands are clutching his arms, bracing herself, and she knows her nails are digging into his tough skin leaving marks and hurting him back. Raphael grunts softly, relishing in the pain they are inflicting upon each other. She smirks at him and suddenly, he lifts her from the ledge, both hands squeezing her ass. Raphael carries her over to the wall and pins her up with his body. She can feel his hard length sliding in and out, and the slickness on her inner thighs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai rests her head against the wall behind her and closes her eyes. She sees a glimpse of dark blue stormy eyes and feels hands that are strong but gentle. Her eyes snap open quickly and she pushes away, "Faster, harder," she orders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael growls at her request but complies to try to meet her needs. He quickens his pace, pushing in and out of her body roughly. Around them the sound of flesh slapping against each other bounces off the surrounding buildings. Then her whole body tenses with her impending release, her walls tightening around his length, and Karai leans forward into him. He starts grinding into her slowly, but powerfully and she lets out a loud moan, followed by another. Raphael shifts his grip on her hips and pushes deeper into her, making her release a wail. "Oh, nhg, oh shit…. Oh Leo! " she cries loudly. Karai can't help but feel a cruel satisfaction at feeling Raphael tense under her hands and between her legs, before he thrusts even harder, pounding into her until there is only the sound of her forced gasps and exhaled breaths. Karai screams as she comes again and Raphael follows, his thick length pulsing in her and filling her with his hot seed. Karai feels the warmth spreading inside of her and slowly seeping down her thighs. After they've regained their breath, Raphael slides out of her and sets her down on her feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Karai's legs are shaky, but she is not going to let it show. "My clothes," she says and points at part of her black uniform that lays discarded on the rooftop, alongside the turtle's red bandana. Raphael half turns, with a raspy, "Yeah," and stoops to pick up her things. His hands still shake from the adrenaline coursing through his body, as he gathers up her clothing and tosses them over to her. Karai dresses while watching Raphael out of the corner of her eye. He is placing the red bandana back on. His quiet is unsettling. Karai would have expected some witty remarks, some boasting perhaps. She turns to him once she has finished, and Raphael shifts uneasily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You can go now, turtle," she says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael approaches her and she can feel the air around him is charged. There is fury and lust, and Karai realizes she is really going to love playing with him. He steps close to her face, "You say his name again while we're fucking and this is done." Karai smiles playfully, "Oh, did I hurt your feelings, Raphael?" She crosses her arms and stands back, watching him, "I think you're kidding yourself. I can find a good fuck whenever I want, but not you." She brushes past him with an air of nonchalance, "So, I think I am going to say whatever the hell I feel like saying, and if that's your brother's name then…" she shrugs, "too bad for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Raphael is enraged by her attitude, "Fuck you Karai," he turns away and walks to the edge of the roof./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll be expecting you," her voice carries across the rooftop, "You know when and where." And even though Raphael makes an obscene gesture back to her, and even though he feels repulsed by his own actions, he knows what it feels to be an addict. He wants Karai, like a poisoned drug, and he will be back for more. This affair, this sordid thing - it's Raphael's secret and he's the gatekeeper of something his brother wants but cannot have. At that moment, he embraces the power he feels and chooses to ignore that inner voice that tells him this road will likely lead to ruin./p 


End file.
